woswegfandomcom-20200214-history
Emperor Nick Owabi
Date of Birth:'' ' January 26, 162 ABY 'Age: ' 38 'Height: 6'0" ''Weight:'' ' 157 lbs. '''Eyes: Brown Hair: Shoulder length light brown Father:'' ' Logan McIntyre (68) 'Mother: ' Allison McIntyre (66) '''Wife: Kaden Owabi (Deceased) Daughter: Jael Owabi (12) (Deceased) Son: James Owabi (5) (Deceased) Significant Other: Empress Athena (deceased) Home world: Salis D'aar, Bakura Vehicle: Personal Luxury Yacht 3000, The Imperial Victory Weapon: Single hilt lightsaber with red synthetic crystal Clothing: Black tunic and pants with cortosis armour underneath. Hooded black cloak Known Strengths:' ' Diplomacy, Leadership, Passionate about duties, Marksman Rifle and Blaster, Expert Pilot, Empathic, Determined, Strong Minded, Intelligent Known Force Powers: Force Destruction (advanced), Force Drain (advanced), Force Insanity (advanced), Force Storm Lightning (advanced), Force Maelstrom (advanced), Force Rage (advanced), Force Resuscitation (advanced), Force Scream (advanced), Force Plague (advanced), Force Wound (advanced), Force Grip (advanced), Force Choke (advanced), Force Crush (advanced), Kinetite (moderate), Mind Control (advanced), Sith Alchemy (moderate), Spear of Midnight Black (advanced), Force Combustion (advanced), Force Slow (Moderate), Force Speed (advanced), Force Empathy (advanced), Shatterpoint (advanced), Telekinesis (advanced), Telepathy (advanced), Force Healing (advanced), Force Shield (advanced), Force Repulse (advanced), Force Vision (moderate), Force Cloak (advanced), Force Concealment (advanced), Battle Meditation (advanced), Breath Control (advanced), Doppelganger (advanced), Force Meld (moderate), Force Breach (moderate) Known duels/Injuries: Menthu, lost, lightsaber scar on middle of lower back Injury from Lotva Shai, scar on right arm from being severed, scar along the right side of his neck Darth Athena, draw, lightsaber burn across his shoulder Kyp Durron aka Iguni, won, blaster bolt to the right arm Kevin Kenobi, draw, lightsaber burn across right arm Quslaar, won, no injuries Bio History Nick Owabi was born Nick McIntyre in 162 ABY in the city of Salis D’aar on the world of Bakura. His parents were Logan McIntyre and Allison McIntyre, both members of high society. His father was a member of the Bakuran Parliamentary High Council. His mother was a leading member in the Board of Academics at the Bakuran University. As he got older, he discovered he could move thing telekinetically and that's when he disovered he was Force Sensitive. When he was thirteen years old (175 ABY), he went hiking up a mountain near his home. He tripped on an old rotted tree root and tumbled downhill and fell into a ravine where he hit the back of his head on a rock which rendered him unconscious. When he came awake, he looked around and had no idea who or where he was. A strange old man found him and helped him recover his strength. The old man could tell that Nick was Force sensitive and decided to send him to the JedI Temple at Coruscant for training. He gave Nick his ship and Nick left Bakura, his homeworld, behind. He arrived at Coruscant and joined the junior military school. He quickly advanced through it all. By the time he was nineteen, he then moved into the Military Academy. By the time he was twenty-two, he was already one of the best leading officers at the Academy. It is then that Nick met Crystal Starr Light for the first time. They showed a definite attraction for each other and began dating. They grew real intimate with each other. They both eventually became part of an elite group of soldiers called “The Bucks”. During an important mission on Dantooine a sexist remark was made towards Crystal and she had an entire community exterminated. Nick strongly disagreed with what she did and he then resigned his military commission and left the Military Academy. Nick decided to travel to the JedI Temple and become a JedI. They accepted him and he eagerly began his training. He studied and trained hard under a wise JedI Master and after many months, he took the JedI Knight Trials and became a fully-fledged JedI Knight. During the time that he was a Knight, he began to learn the art of healing from a powerful JedI Healer. He also took on a Padawan Learner named Jade Valkyrie, who was the reincarnated form of the JedI Exile of the Old Republic. He trained her in the ways of the Force and in time, she took her trials and was advanced to JedI Knight. She continued on in her training eventually becoming a Healer and in time became a Master. She then left the Order and ventured into the Unknown Regions. By the time Nick was twenty-four (186 ABY), he took on a second Padawan Learner by the name of Kaden Soleeka. Her father was Jonus Soleeka, the Senator of Coruscant. One day while they were sparring in the training gym, she confides in him that she has a five year old daughter and that she needed his help in getting her back. He agrees to help her and they both depart the Temple and head to the Spire to retrieve her daughter. After a tearful reunion, both mother and daughter return to the Temple with Nick. Over the next few weeks, Nick begins to care greatly for Kaden and for Jael. He realizes that he’s fallen in love with Kaden. One afternoon at the Temple Café, Nick finally gets the nerve to ask her to marry him. She accepts and they both decide to have the wedding on March 19. Kaden takes her trials for Knighthood and passes them. She is advanced to the rank of Knighthood. She also passed her healing trials and became a fully-fledged JedI Healer. Nick then takes his trials for Master and passes them becoming a JedI Master. The day finally arrives and on March 19, 186 A.B.Y., Nick and Kaden are united in holy matrimony. Nick adopts Jael as his own daughter. One day, Kaden comes to him and informs him that she is pregnant with a boy. Nick is overjoyed and they begin making preparations for the newborn. Nine months later, on December 19, 38 A.B.Y., their son James is born. They all live happily together as a family until a year later in 187 A.B.Y., Kaden, on a recon mission for the Galactic Republic is killed when pirates attack her team’s ship. James and Jael are also in a devestating accident at home and are killed. Nick hears about it and is devestated. He then decides to leave the Jedi Order and strike ouot on his own. He joins the Grey Jedi Order for a time and then one day while at the Spire, he runs into an old friend from the Academy, Crystal Starr Light, only she was now known as Athena, Empress of the Empire. He got to talking with her and decided to join forces with her and her Empire. She makes him an Imperial Moff of the world Elom after they both go on a mission there. Over the course of the next few weeks, Athena and Nick get real close as they remember their times at the Academy together. Their old love for each other is rekindled the more they spend time together. During that time, Athena had been having trouble with Feonix, Kage of the Grey Jedi Order. Finally all of Athena's forces and Fleet travels to the Grey homeworld of Zenoma Sekot. A collosal battle ensues between the Fleet of the Grey Order and the Empire. Empress Athena manages to get down to the surface of Sekot and then the planet decides to defend itself. It launches a giant Force Fire Storm that ends up incinerating Athena. Nick, recovering from an injury on Elom, is in his chambers at her Throne Room on Bastion. He feels her death through the Force and he is devestated. He leaves Bastion and returns to the Imperial Palace on Elom. Several days later, Cassus Fett, a good friend of Athena's arrives on Elom wanting some of his blood. Turns out, Darth Lonefire, Athena's Master, has a way of restoring her to life. Cassus explains and gets his blood. Cassus then travels to Mustafar where Lonefire is awaiting him. Cassus and Lonefire collects blood from Athena's loved ones and her enemies. Lonefire decides to only use the blood from her enemies and performs a Sith ritual using Dark Magic. After several minutes, Athena is reborn, a pure creature of the Dark Side. She uses her power to cause the chamber to collapse, supposedly killing Lonefire. She then leaves Mustafar and travels to Elom and Nick is overjoyed at seeing her alive. They both then travel to Korriban, the ancient Sith world. Athena uses her power and turns Nick into a Sith Master and makes him the Executor and second-in-command of the Sith Empire. He is known as Nick Owabi no more, he has been reborn into the Dark Side as Darth Camulus. They both take their Fleets one day and launch an attack on the world of Typhon Prime. Using their army, they attack the capital city and kill millions of people. Victorious, they both return to the Throne Room at Bastion. One morning, Camulus and Athena run into an old friend of Nick's, a Jedi by the name of Rose. Rose has her son with her and Athena tries to kidnap him, but manages to capture Rose in the process. Cassus, who was nearby, manages to run off with Rose's sun and keep him safe. Athena takes Rose to the dungeon in her Throne Room on Bastion. During the middle of the night, Cassus sneaks into the dungeon and frees Rose from imprisonment. They both run out of the Throne Room an board a ship bound for Naboo. Athena is enraged at this treachery committed by Cassus and decides to pursue both of them to Naboo. A colossul battle ensues and Athena strikes down Cassus. Athena and Rose begin to duel until Athena makes a deadly mistake and Rose strikes her down. Right before Athena dies, she asks Rose's forgiveness for all the harm she caused her. Athena dies and Crystal Starr Light has been redeemed back into the Light. Camulus wakes up in his private quarters feeling a sharp pain in his heart. He reaches out with the Force and senses Athena gone from the palace. He quickly dresses and rushes to the docking bay to find the Sith Victory gone. He quickly boards his personal assault fighter and heads for Naboo, where he detected Athena's last known location. He arrives on Naboo and finds the remains of a battle site. He also finds blood and then realizes that Athena has been killed in a duel with Rose. Heartbroken, he collapses to his knees and begins sobbing uncontrollably. After several minutes, the sobbing stops and he looks up, his eyes, a blazing red color. He slowly comes to his feet and makes a new vow. He will claim complete control of the Empire in Athena's memory. He also reverts his name back to Nick Owabi. He walks over to his ship and leaves Naboo. He plots a course for the Palace at Carratos and engages the hyperdrive. The year is now 200 ABY and Nick is now the new Emperor of the Reconstructed Galactic Empire. He has taken Grainne Sundari as his new apprentice. The Galaxy is now at their fingertips.